


Fellowship of The Dorks

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Band Fic, Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Touring, the lord of the rings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard were complete fucking dorks. Jesus have mercy on their souls, they were damned to a life of geeking out and snorting at all the wondrous nerd splendours they encountered. No one could blame them really; they encouraged each other to out-dork each other. The rest of the band suspected they found it a turn on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fellowship of The Dorks

Frank and Gerard were complete fucking dorks. Jesus have mercy on their souls, they were damned to a life of geeking out and snorting at all the wondrous nerd splendours they encountered. No one could blame them really; they encouraged each other to out-dork each other. The rest of the band suspected they found it a turn on.

They sat most mornings curled up on the tour bus sofa, legs a tangle, and heads on chests. Ray was usually the first to encounter to dorks in the morning, always coming out to the front of the bus in search of lucky charms and a mug of coffee. Last week it was comic books, Gerard and Frank sitting crossed legged, facing each other but completely engrossed in their comics they had in their lap. Every 10 minutes Frank would pick up a new comic from a pile on the floor, and pass the issue he had just finished to Gerard, handing it over with a kiss on the lips. Gerard would place his read issue on the floor in the growing pile, and then start reading the issue Frank had just read. They would then both be enthralled in their new comics until the process was repeated.

Every lunchtime they would pack up what they were drooling over, usually pausing the games console. Lunch was the time everyone else in the band was awake. Mikey and Bob dressed and ready for some food. Sometimes Alicia and Christa would be there for lunch, meeting up with them while on the road.

Lunch was relaxing, and easy going for everyone but Gerard and Frank. They dribbled slurped and guzzled their way through anything they could find in the bus' cupboards. It was uncommon for them to spend more than five minutes with their “lunch”. Raised eyebrows and a quick shuffle later; Mikey, Ray, and Bob tried their damned hardest to ignore the moans, groans – and sometimes live action role play, - which occurred in the bunk room.

The afternoons were spent preparing for the show that night, and that's how things had been for a while now. It had been years since Frank and Gerard had got together, and yet every morning, the routine continued and some franchise somewhere was reeling in the big bucks from the couples odd fixation with anything that could be considered 'lame'.

Today was no different, Ray begrudgingly swung one leg from the bunk, dragging with it the other, and then finally his whole self emerged from the bunk. With eyes half open, half closed; Ray dodged the piles of dirty laundry and swung the opposite way to the bus as it rocked down the road heading for Nevada. With a huge yawn he moved into the front of the bus, nodding towards the bundle of blankets on the sofa, “morning” he slurred. Forcing his legs towards the coffee pot.

Frank smiled up at Ray as he came in, rubbing his cheek into Gerards chest, sighing in comfort as they looked towards the television which was playing The Lord of The Rings – The Fellowship of The Ring. There were many reasons why Gerard and Frank enjoyed watching this movie together, and one of them would definitely be the fact that they had both agreed that a threesome with any one of the main characters is on both of their bucket lists.

Frank lay chest pressed against Gerards stomach, the blanket snuggling them close together, encasing them in their own world.  
 _“If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring.”_ Frank spoke along with the movie, stroking his hand over Gerards chest.

 _“You offer it to me freely...I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this.”_ Word for word, Gerard spoke back the line, his eyes moving from the screen to look down at the top of Franks head.  
The movie continued in the background, momentarily forgotten “Frank?” a small hmm was given, Frank still casting his attention to the screen. Ignoring the small clinks Ray was making in the kitchenette, Gerard stroked the top of Franks head. “Frank. Marry me?”

“What?!” Frank squeaked, twisting his head, and lifting his upper body with his arms either side of Gerard. Starring down at him with shock, but a little bit of hope at what Gerard had asked.

_“I cannot do this alone...”_ Gerard smirked, speaking along with the film again, but taking one of Franks hand, twisting their fingers together, and resting their hands against his chest. Frank was giddy as he looked back down at Gerard, and Gerard beamed back at him _“You are the ring-bearer, Frodo...to bear a ring of power is to be alone. This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way, no one will.”_ Frank's eyes were shimmering, was this really happening? Like this?

_“Then I know what I must do. It's just...I'm afraid to do it.”_ Frank smiled, his heart knowing the lines of the film perfectly, and his heart knowing that this was it for him. Gerard was the one. 

Gerard giggled manically, as if this was the funniest thing he was ever about to say... ever. _“Even the smallest person can change the course of the future.”_ Frank was in tears; geeky, dorky tears, he let the short joke wash over him. All he cared about right now was that Gerard wanted to marry him. Frank had his arms slung around Gerards neck, his head pushing into the base of Gerard's neck as he let his tears flow. “Yes!” Frank shouted, “Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, _Yes!_ ”

Ray was in disbelief. Seriously. Did he just witness what he think he just witnessed? It was so sickly dorky that Ray felt like he was in Frank's wet-dream, – and Ray had overheard plenty of them thank you very much!

Before Ray could blink, the blankets were on the floor, the film forgotten. Frank was dragging Gerard by the collar of his shirt back towards the bunks. “Mikey! Bob! Wake up! I'm engaged! I'm engaged!” Frank squealed, yanking each of their bunks curtains open, and shaking their shoulders.

Groggily they both sat up, rubbing their eyes and looking at Gerard and back to Frank as if there was an emergency and that is why they were woken so early.

“We're engaged!” Frank sung, looking at Bob and Mikey, trying to gage their reactions. They were both ecstatic, leaning from their bunks to give one armed hugs and pats on backs. “Ugh, now, I wanna go back to sleep!” Bob groaned, trying to roll over.  
“Nuh-uh-uh!” Frank whined hands on his hips, causing Gerard to frown in confusion behind him, “Gerard! I wanna celebrate so you'll both have to get out of here.” Frank wasn't waiting for them to leave, and he had his shirt off before Mikey could get out of his bunk.

“Ew, no! Gross guys, seriously! It's not even nine in the morning yet!” Bob guffawed, practically running from the bunk room. By the time the door had closed, Frank was stark naked, clawing at Gerards shirt, and trying to kiss him as fast as he could.

Frank couldn't wait, he leant into his bunk and positioned himself so that Gerard could stand behind him in the narrow space between the bunks. “Fuck me now Gee please!” Frank moaned, grasping his bed sheets between his lips as Gerard prepared him, stretching and stroking inside of him with his fingers, crooking them until Frank was begging for it.

With a slow glide forward on a saliva slicked cock, Gerard grabbed hold of the bunk above them with one hand, and Franks hip with the other. Slowly revolving his hips, Gerard waited for Frank to start pushing back, “Fuck me! Enter Mordor! Enter Mordor!” Frank shouted, unleashing a fetish from within Gerard.

Growling Gerard pushed forward, trailing his hand from Franks hip to in between his shoulder blades pushing him down into the bunks mattress. “I'm taking you to Isengard, baby, fuck!” Gerard growled, speeding his thrusts and throwing his head back.

From the front of the bus, Mikey, Bob, and Ray sat with the volume of the television at full volume, unsure of whether to be happy for them or nauseated.


End file.
